


Sweater Weather

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Oma Kokichi, Love, M/M, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Smut, Sweet, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: ‘C’mon, I’ll warm you up inside, alright?’, he commented with an innocent smile. Saihara gave in easily and let his hands slip in the warm ones of his boyfriend, being pulled to stand up and without any struggles being dragged back inside of the beach house.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first writing of something like this, and I want to give a small explanation;   
> I am solely writing this to come over my own hatred and disgust towards sexual things and my own hormones, and I'm trying to learn to be okay with the fact that I do have hormones and that sex is a normal thing. If it ever gets too bad, know that this work may be deleted, because I don't want to risk my own comfortableness for the experience. It is not too detailed yet because I'm slowly building up, but I hope you can understand that? I have found that written stuff is less harsh on me than any other form of mature content. Of course I'm using my comfort ship and my comfort character to try and make it easier-
> 
> Also yes, it is inspired by the song Sweater Weather, kind of obvious; why not vibe through the hard times am I right.
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad, and since it is kind of sweet, I hope you enjoy anyway.

Shuichi Saihara let out a quiet sigh as he curled his toes, the feeling of the soft sand running over his skin mesmerizing as his soft eyes, gleaming from the reflection of a setting sun that still reached the land with its lukewarm rays of light. The boy leaned back a bit, his head falling back towards his shoulders as he let his eyes close. A soft breeze ran through the air and ripped through his skin, that was only poorly clad with a shirt that he had nicked from his partner’s closet and a loose pair of pants that reached to his knees, in the plain colors that he loved to wear, even if his purple haired boyfriend never failed to make fun of him for it. 

The sound of lazy birds making their flights through the slowly darkening sky of the evening was enough to make the detective smile a little bit, and he could almost feel the water that was washing small shells onto the shore and making a nice type of music as it splashed and sloshed around in waves. When Shuichi was a little younger and had just entered Hope’s Peak, he had hated the beach. It was far too warm and too dirty for him; what does a boy with a dark and warm clothing style like he had want at an open place where people bathe in the sun and where wet sand would stick like mud to his skin? But now, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than at this place right now. 

It was a shame though, because someday they would have to leave this wonderful beach house. It was actually his friend Kaito that had proposed the idea of taking a vacation towards the overworking detective. He had been caught up with many different cases the last year, which had caused him more stress than he would have liked to admit. His ultimate talent definitely made sure that there was enough work for him to do, and in the three years that he had been graduated from the school for ultimates, cases had come to him non stop as if they were flies and he was the lamp that they were strangely attracted to. Still, even a lamp like that had only a limited amount of light to emit, and Shuichi’s light was slowly dimming and fading away the longer he was pressured to work non stop. It was a miracle that he managed to maintain personal relationships, when everyone could tell that every second of the day a different case was on his mind. 

His uncle had made sure that he would be able to work at the same detective’s office as he had, but unfortunately they weren’t much help towards him. Actually, it was more as if everyone there was glad that they had a workaholic at the workspace; much of the cases and files were wordlessly pushed towards the bluenette whether he was actually present at the office or not, and being the person he was, he never denied any of the work that came towards him. It made for a couple of stressed out evenings where his lover and he were a bit tense, and sleepless nights of fear for what would happen if he didn’t manage to finish everything in time. Somehow, he managed to finish everything right on time as always, but the pressure he was put under was slowly tearing him apart from the inside. His friends seemed to notice this, and that is when Kaito had told him to go on the first vacation he would’ve planned since he graduated Hope’s Peak. 

His boyfriend, that secretly cared a lot more about him than he liked to pretend he did, had immediately agreed even though he wasn’t exactly great friends with Kaito Momota ever since an incident at the school for ultimates that neither of them liked to speak about. And now here Saihara was sitting in the music that nature brought him, free in the sand as he could swear he actually felt the beach, instead of cramped up in their city apartment with their neighbor that refused to ever turn their television down during unholy hours of the night. And God, or perhaps Atua if he still remembered the particular ultimate artist that used to be in his class, was he not used to this, and did he  _ want _ to get used to this. Only a week so far had nobody called him on his phone that he used for work, since the purple haired gremlin of a man that Shuichi decided to call his partner had confiscated and turned off for him. Only a week so far was he immersed in the silence apart from the soft sound of water reaching the shores instead of the never ending honking of cars that belonged to angry and drunken drivers outside of their apartment. Only a week so far, and he could already see the bags that used to be permanently under his eyes as if they were tattooed there were now slowly fading. 

The sun was beaming its last lights on the land and onto Shuichi’s face as he could feel the air around him cool a bit. He reached his hands that he had been leaning on off of the floor, and instead wrapped them around himself, as his eyes fluttered open again. It was a beautiful view from here, that was definitely true. Still, he blinked as he heard the glass door that let to the back of the beach house they had rented last minute opened with a soft squeak. Steps of the boy that he knew was going to go look for him eventually were muffled by the soft sand, and he didn’t bother to turn his head for the small smile to reach his lips. 

‘There you are! I was looking all over the place for you, you meanie’, Kokichi spoke up softly behind him, with a scoff in his tone which the bluenette only waved off. Ouma knew exactly where he had been, since this had been their routine for the past week; Kokichi would take his evening shower which may or may not have been purposely to give his lover a break and a moment for himself to think things over like he liked to do, and Shuichi would find himself returning to the beach and simply sitting down to take in the evening air and the last rays of sunshine that the big ball of heat in the sky was still willing to give him. The purple locks of the smaller male were bound back in a small ponytail behind his head, as the male sat down in the sand next to his partner, and scooted closer a little until their thighs and shoulders were touching. He didn’t comment on it as the bluenette decided to rest his head against the other’s shoulder, a bit slumped down, and a soft hand reached up to run through the soft strands of blue. 

‘You look like shit’, Kokichi hummed to him softly as he leaned down and kissed his head, to which Saihara only grumbled something inaudible back, making the trickster snicker softly and nudge his side. ‘Kidding, kidding, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Shuu-chan’. ‘ ‘m cold’, the detective responded with a small voice, deciding not to raise his head even as Ouma moved a bit, stretching his arms forward. His eyes fixated on the object that the purple haired leader was holding in the grip of his small hands; a fairly oversized sweater. ‘What would you do without me, huh?’, Kokichi joked with a small grin as Shuichi eagerly took the item of clothing from the other and pulled it over his shirt, reveling in the new warmth and softness that it brought him. 

Afterwards silence overtook them again, something that Saihara was faintly aware of his boyfriend didn’t like all too much, but he wasn’t really planning on doing anything about it either. Still, it was no surprise when Kokichi again spoke up, breaking the silence that had only been filled by an overly excited screech from a seagull somewhere to their left in the water. ‘So… what’s going on in Saihara’s head right now?’. It was a simple question, which the detective knew was an easier way for the supreme leader to ask him how he was feeling, since getting in emotional territory  _ for realsies  _ wasn’t really his forte. ‘Not sure’, Shuichi responded in all honesty, letting his head rest on his hands now as he sat hunched over a bit, and stared at the see through sea water. ‘Work. Questioning whether or not I should try and steal my work phone back from you. You’. 

Ouma got up from where he was sitting, and reached both of his hands out to the other boy. ‘C’mon, I’ll warm you up inside, alright?’, he commented with an innocent smile. Saihara gave in easily and let his hands slip in the warm ones of his boyfriend, being pulled to stand up and without any struggles being dragged back inside of the beach house. The house itself was fairly small, but pretty nonetheless. It had everything the two of them could need; a bathroom, a bedroom with a big enough bed for both of them to sleep in comfortably, a small living room where the detective would read his books whenever Kokichi was keeping tabs on his friends from his organization that he would only tell so much about towards the bluenette. At first his secrecy had been a bit of a problem towards the detective, but he soon found out that Ouma was mostly defined by his actions, and not by his words. He had a good heart even if he tried to look like an evil supreme leader, that for sure. 

As the door closed behind Shuichi, Kokichi reached the hand he was holding towards his face, and pressed a soft kiss to the skin. The love filled gaze that was granted to him made Shuichi’s heart flutter in his chest like it often did around his partner, and the gentle touch made him smile carefully as he could feel his cheeks heat up the slightest bit. His skin was a bit rosy from being in the sun for a long time, but that wasn’t much of a problem to either of the boys it seemed. Kokichi reached forward a bit, placing a careful kiss further up on Shuichi’s arm, although a playful smirk that was tugging at his lips wasn’t able to be suppressed that easily. In a ballsy mood, Saihara rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller male closer, encouraging him to continue. 

Soft lips met his own, parting slightly with a satisfied gasp at the feeling. It wasn’t as if they never kissed before; quite the contrary, actually. It was just the atmosphere around them that was far different here, and Shuichi could definitely say that he was feeling quite at ease. Ouma’s arm snaked around his lower waist and he tugged him closer with a quiet laugh as their lips parted, before he pressed back into the feeling, their breaths willingly forgotten about as they drowned in the feeling of loved filled kisses continuing as the both of them slowly made their way to the bedroom that joined the room they were standing in right now with only a door to separate it. The kiss turned a little sloppy and open mouthed as they did so, but it wasn’t a problem. It was the idea that counted, and the small excitement that was already sparking inside of the detective. 

With a tenderness he wasn’t used to of the supreme leader, the shorter male pressed Shuichi to lay back on the bed that was in the room, his body dipping in the soft mattress. Sheets were already getting crumpled up, and they were just starting, but something was different about tonight. Ouma’s touches were softer and more carefully placed than usual, and it had a strange effect on the detective’s body; it was as if he could feel the admiration that Kokichi often expressed towards the other was slipping through his fingertips and entering the bluenette’s body in the most wonderful way. Soft hands caressed his calves as Shuichi shuffled back a bit to lay more comfortably, and he let out a quiet sigh, letting his head rest against the pillow that was now under it. ‘Relax, m’kay? I’ll make you forget about work’, the words vibrated through the room with a lower voice that Kokichi used mostly in these type of circumstances, and Shuichi couldn’t help but to simply nod. 

The sweater that he had just been given was easily slipped off of him again, which Shuichi eventually decided he didn’t mind too much. Kokichi’s hands reached underneath his shirt, and softly rubbed his side as the other set on his stomach. It was a place that Saihara hated to admit he was a little conscious about at times, but Ouma handled it as if it was his favorite thing about the boy that was lying down, and Shuichi’s cheeks heated up again as he looked away, his face pressing a bit more into the pillow. ‘Feeling shy, Saihara-chan?’, the purplenette teased, although he only reached the shirt up more so that the fabric wasn’t covering much of the detective’s skin anymore. A bit bashfully, the male nodded again. He bit his lip, and ignored the soft snicker from the boy that now climbed to sit on top of his thighs. To be helpful, Shuichi reached his arms up, and the shirt was easily slid from his frame and dropped onto the floor. 

The supreme leader leaned down, keeping his eyes locked with Saihara’s now, and he pressed his lips to the milky white skin that he found underneath his face. The feeling was a sweet one, and Shuichi couldn’t help but to smile a little bit at his lover, who kept pressing fluttering kisses on the male’s body, trailing down a bit. He pinched the skin that was underneath his fingers which he let trail up to the male’s chest, and Shuichi squeaked quietly, again ripping a small giggle from the trickster’s throat. With a grumpy huff the detective swatted at the hand, but as it was kneading the flesh near his hip again, he didn’t mind it all too much. 

As the male’s lips reached the softness of Shuichi’s stomach, the detective tensed a little. Ever since he started to live with Kokichi, the purplenette made sure that Saihara ate three meals every day after he realised that the detective himself was kind of slacking with things like those. He considered coffee an every day meal, after all, and Kokichi made sure to change that bad habit. After all, if he couldn’t drink panta all day every day, Shuichi wasn’t allowed to drink coffee all day every day, since it wouldn’t be much of a fair agreement of course. Anyway, being fed well meant that Shuichi’s body responded with gaining a little bit of pudge, definitely near his hip and tummy area. It wasn’t much, and really only made him seem a bit more healthy, but Saihara was a little conscious about it. ‘Hmm… you’re beautiful, Shu’, Kokichi muttered softly against the skin as he pressed a kiss against it again, stroking the skin underneath his soft fingertips. Shuichi’s body only turned a little more rosy at the compliment. 

It didn’t take long for Ouma to dive down more and play with the waistband of the male underneath him, when Shuichi’s hands grabbed at his wrist to stop him. With a worried expression Kokichi pulled back and looked at his lover, his eyes a little wide. ‘Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?’, he asked, his voice a bit quieter than before. Although he liked to tease his partner, Ouma definitely didn’t mean to actually hurt him, which he often showed. ‘No, no, I just... ‘, Shuichi muttered, biting his lip as he let his hands grip onto the hem of Kokichi’s shirt as well. ‘It wouldn’t be fair if you have me completely undressed, but you’re still wearing all these clothes, don’t you think?’, the bluenette commented calmly. The worried look fell from his face, and Ouma smiled softly, before he pulled off the shirt he was wearing with a swift motion. He had tanned a bit from swimming much, mostly with a childish floatie that he had found along their way to the beach house and he had nagged Shuichi about for ours to get. Kokichi definitely wasn’t ripped, but he did have some muscle to the soft skin of his, and Shuichi wouldn’t have it any other way

As this was done, Kokichi easily continued where he had left off, and slowly slipped the pants from Saihara’s body, leaving him in the plain boxer shorts that he wore mostly to be comfortable, and Ouma couldn’t say that he didn’t found it at least the littlest bit endearing. ‘Well then, beloved, are you comfortable?’, the purplenette asked gently as he let his hands rub the insides of the male’s thighs. Biting his lip, Shuichi nodded his head perhaps a little eagerly, since a smirk formed on the liar’s face. One of Ouma’s hands again was shoved forward softly, to cup the small tent that was already forming in Saihara’s underwear, and he bit his lip a little harder as this happened. 

‘Relax, you’re tense’, the supreme leader commented with a small frown on his face. Shuichi noticed that his shoulders had indeed tensed, and he managed to lay himself back against the bed, sighing quietly. ‘S-sorry. Continue’, he muttered, again making the boy snicker softly at the words. His hands pressed down softly, and a pleasured sigh left the bluenette’s lips, even if his face wasn’t getting any less red any time soon. ‘This good?’, Kokichi asked, his voice a little lower than before as he watched the male underneath him slowly react to his advances. The detective hummed a small yes, letting his hands grip softly onto the sheets that were underneath them. 

Ouma lazily moved his hand against the soft fabric, feeling the bulge grow curiously with the help of his touch. Shuichi was letting out the softest of keens at the attention his lower region was getting, and Kokichi couldn’t help the smile that set on his face. ‘Pretty’, he muttered again, kissing the thigh that was underneath him. He knew that Saihara responded well to the praise he got, and he honestly didn’t mind to tell his lover how much he appreciated him like this. It used to be a lot harder, but having lived with the detective for quite a while now, it had become easier, and now he really wanted to express his love for the male that he was on vacation with.   
  
As Kokichi deemed Saihara hard enough, he stopped the movements of his hand and reached over towards the bedside table, where he kept a small bottle of lube. He tossed it onto the bed, which startled the bluenette a bit, and unfairly he smirked a bit at his shocked reaction. Ouma kicked off his pants easily and was now just as undressed as his boyfriend, but this wouldn’t be the case for long. Eagerly his hands reached to the boxers that Shuichi was wearing, and slowly but surely, the last article of clothing was pulled off of the male, landing in the pile of clothes that had formed now next to the bed. Air hit the sensitive parts of the bluenette and he shivered a bit, as he looked away once again. It wasn’t as if Kokichi had never seen him before in this state, but it stayed a bit of a shameful experience for Shuichi. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s unease, Kokichi decided to cut his suffering short and as well kicked his own multi colored underpants off, which Saihara had mentally ridiculed him for quite enough, which he was well aware off. Shuichi was quite the average length, and although the boy himself was a bit of embarrassed by this, Ouma thought it was kind of cute. He leaned down and kissed his lover’s lips again, a kiss which Saihara eagerly returned as the attention on his body was now averted a bit. Leaning forward on one hand, Ouma used the other to spread Shuichi’s legs, which as per usual loosely wrapped around the purple haired ultimate’s waist, feet hooking together. Deciding to continue his loving act, Kokichi slicked his fingers up with a generous amount of the lube, and reached below his partner, parting their lips to look down in his eyes. 

Although it wasn’t completely necessary anymore since they had been together quite some time now, Shuichi nodded as if to tell him it was okay to continue, and he hissed softly once the finger with the cold liquid on it reached and rubbed at his hole a little teasingly. A strange electrical feeling ran through his body, one he thought he would probably never fully get used to, once Ouma eased his finger in, engulfing in the warmth of the bluenette’s body. 

Shuichi let out soft gasps of breaths as Kokichi started to move the finger in and out of his body bit by bit, creating a friction that managed to relax the other tenseness in the detective’s body. ‘Good?’, Kokichi asked again, his eyes darker and filled with both love and a different emotion that Shuichi knew well enough. ‘Y-yeah’, he muttered, biting his lip. ‘Y-you can add ‘nother’. Ouma chuckled softly, shaking his head a bit as he kissed the boy’s nose, continuing on with just one. ‘Eager, huh? We’re taking things slow tonight, love’, he reminded him of what his idea had been right at the start, and although a small whine wanted to escape the bluenette’s lips, it turned into a soft groan as Kokichi had reached the spot inside of him that shot a whole bunch of that electrical feeling to course through his body. ‘A-alright’, Saihara now easily agreed, gasping quietly and rocking his hips slightly back onto the male’s hand as he continued to tease the spot he had now found. 

This continued for a little while until Shuichi was getting a bit impatient, and Ouma noticed this. He added a second finger quite easily and it made Saihara sigh happily, which again managed to make the purplenette smirk a bit. The boy’s thighs tightened around him as he sciscored his fingers to make sure that Saihara wouldn’t be pained too much as they continued this, and if he could judge by his pleasured keens, he was sure that it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. ‘You’re doing great baby, just a bit more’, Kokichi praised him, happily taking in how his length twitched a bit at the words, and at the moment he wished that the bluenette could see him like he saw him.   
  
Kokichi, deciding that Shuichi had enough of his teasing, pulled his hand back, smiling a bit at the struggled grumbles that came from the bluenette as he had pulled out. ‘Don’t worry love’, he snickered softly, reaching over to the lube again. Again not being scarce with the amount of liquid he rubbed on himself, he used a few strokes to get himself from a half hard situation to fully ready. It wasn’t that much work, seeing the pretty body of his boyfriend laying blushing and ready underneath him. There was a sense of innocence to it, and he couldn’t say he didn't love it. He truly did love this, and he loved him. 

As Ouma lined himself up with his lover’s entrance, he could see the anticipation on his face, and it pushed him far enough to slowly start pushing in, without a warning. It caused a startled moan to escape Shuichi, one that only fueled the purplenette more. A heat was now trapped around him, and the feeling was almost as mesmerizing as the boy underneath him was. ‘A-almost fully in, a-are you alright?’, he questioned as he forced himself to still a bit, although if he wouldn’t listen to his brain and instead let his dick speak, he would’ve pushed in fully without consequences long ago; it was whining,  _ aching _ for him to continue. ‘M-mhmm, y-you can continue’, Shuichi said, his voice a little struggled. There was of course a bit of pain, it was inevitable, but he was well aware of the fact that the pain would subside soon and make place for an incredible pleasure. 

A satisfied groan leaving the smaller boy now, Kokichi pushed his hips forward until they were flushed with Shuichi, hearing his quiet pained hiss at this, which again forced him to stop, although a dizzying feeling was setting in his brain, making it hard not to drool. ‘hhng- y-you alright?’, he asked again, his voice coming out a little strangled as he gripped onto Shuichi’s hips to help himself stay still. Shuichi bit his lip, calming his breathing down as his eyes fluttered open from being closed shut before, and he simply watched the ceiling. ‘Hang on, j-just a minute’, he promised, feeling bad for making his lover wait, but he knew that Ouma would understand. After all, the purple haired trickster was the one that always liked to brag about the fact that he was bigger in length down there than Shuichi was even though theoretically it should have been the other way around, so he could know that it was only fair that Saihara needed some time to again get used to the feeling. 

The pain indeed slowly washed away, as he only felt a strange emotion of being full at the moment, which he didn’t mind much. ‘You can move’, he muttered, his voice quivering only a little bit as he had calmed down quite enough now. Although he felt a little bad for it, Ouma emitted a relieved groan as he slowly allowed his hips to move. He was breathing hard through his nose, trying not to let too many noises out, as he at first tried to see whether or not Shuichi was doing alright. The boy was slowly but surely feeling the small shocks of pleasure himself, and he hummed contently as Kokichi continued to rock his hips slowly. 

‘F-fuck’, Ouma sighed out as he quickened his pace unintentionally, although it did have a nice effect; it seemed that Shuichi was enjoying himself a bit more now too, as he trapped Kokichi tightly in between his legs, and if he had to be honest, the trickster wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. ‘Mmh- f-feels good now, f-feels good’, Shuichi muttered out as he let his head fall back, and carefully pushed back into the feeling. Kokichi leaned over him as he wanted to kiss his lover, but the energy rocking through his body made him unable to, and instead his face rested near the boy’s shoulder, leaning into him from a slightly different angle than before. ‘L-love you-’, he groaned quietly against the skin. 

Shuichi nodded, opening his lips to speak as well. ‘Love you too- oohmph!’. The sentence turned into a startled whine as Kokichi had managed to reach the spot inside of him that suddenly had the bluenette rock his own hips back into the thrusting of Ouma as he whined a bit more, the breathy and whiny moans turning Kokichi on even more if that was even possible. ‘Th-there! O-oh god-’, Shuichi gasped. His hands gripped onto the bed sheets even tighter, and although the pleasure made it hard for Ouma, he still forced his eyes to open to meet the beautiful sight that was underneath him. 

Letting his head fall again, Kokichi forced himself deeper into the boy, taking in the cry that came from him as his hands shot up to his back, blunt nails digging into his skin and not leaving much of a print, but being a nice stimulation anyway. ‘Y-yes! nngh- P-please, m-more’, Shuichi whimpered as his thighs clamped onto the sides of the boy that was fucking into him. The fact that Saihara was a fairly shy man, but could also get rather vocal when it came to love making, was something that never failed to amaze Ouma, and he honestly loved it. He loved everything about his beloved. 

Carefully he leaned back up, but kept his hands firmly on Shuichi’s hips, so he would maintain the angle in which he was now hitting his sweet spot every other thrust. He could see the leaking of precum on the boy’s tummy, and it was a sinful, beautiful sight. In the way he was sitting now, he could speed up his pace, and he didn’t fail to see the small line of drool that came from the bluenette’s lips as he threw his head back once again, a complete bliss on his face as his hands reached for something to grip onto now that Kokichi’s upper body was gone from his reach, and he settled on the bed sheets again. ‘Mmh- yes, y-yes, l-like that,  _ please’ _ , the boy whimpered again as keens and moans left his lips, sinfully sounding from such a pretty angel underneath him. 

‘Close?’, Kokichi guessed with a raw chuckle as his eyes had turned completely dark, and the only task that was on his mind was to give it all he got. The desperate nodding that came from Shuichi said enough, and he grinned proudly down at him. One could say that he looked mad, like he was far gone from reality but Saihara knew better than that. No, it was anything but that. He was the master of reality in the moment. He  _ was  _ reality. 

Reaching in between his legs, his fist tightened softly around the boy’s length, and he started to stroke him in time of his thrust, making sure to play with the slit a bit like he had found felt quite nice himself. ‘C-come on honey, come for me’, he rasped out as he gave a satisfied groan snapping his hips forward, knowing he was on edge himself too. ‘J-just a b-bit more- b-bit more- mmh!’, Shuichi whined out as his eyes closed tightly, and the white liquid started to dribble in small spurts over his chest. The sight of Saihara’s completely blissed out face was enough to push Ouma over the edge as well with a whimper of his beloved’s name, and together they rode out the orgasm that had their heads spinning. 

Carefully, Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi, and saw how his legs wobbled slightly as they were placed back down onto the bed, which made him smirk a little bit. After sitting a moment to come back down from his sudden high, Ouma went towards the bathroom, for now ignoring the dissatisfied huff of his boyfriend at his absence. He came back to the bedroom with a wet towel, having used warm water to do so, and since Shuichi seemed tired enough to fall asleep soon, he took care of the mess that they had made, slowly and gently cleaning the boy that hummed in appreciation. 

After this was all done, Ouma didn't bother to put anything on as he joined Shuichi in the bed, pulling the sheets over them and letting the blue haired male cuddle into him happily. ‘Love you’, Shuichi muttered sleepily, kissing the skin that was closest to his face, and Kokichi chuckled softly. ‘Love you too, Shu’, he responded in all honesty, kissing the male’s head, and slowly feeling his breathing calm down, indicating he was asleep. 

At least he managed to take his mind off work and things as those for a bit, which was the plan when they had planned this vacation to begin with. 


End file.
